10 Romance Drabbles
by Homo Explosion
Summary: 10 little drabbles based off random songs on my playlist. Most are romance. Here is a list of the couples  mentioned:Dust/Sand,Fire/Sand,Ash/Squirrel,Bramble/Squirrel,Gray/Silver,Crow/Night,Crow/Leaf,Tiger/Fire,Tiger/Dark,Blue/Tiger,Sol/Tiger,Black/Tiger


**10 little drabbles based off random songs on my playlist. Most are romance. Here is a list of the couples mentioned:**

**Dust/Sand, Fire/Sand, Ash/Squirrel, Bramble/Squirrel, Gray/Silver, Crow/Night, Crow/Leaf, Tiger/Fire, Tiger/Dark, Blue/Tiger, Possible-Slight Sol/Tiger or Sol/Black if you squint.**

**Warning: That means slash. If you don't like slash then skip over the slash drabble.**

**Note: Not Spellchecked! :D**

**Enjoy.**

**Sickened (Song: Next Contestant by Nickelback)**

Dustpaw growled as he watched Sandpaw and Fireheart curl around eachother. They looked so cozy. He scoffed and snared slightly from his seat by the entrance of the camp.

He and Sandpaw had been such good friends, almost more! Then that stupid Fireheart had to come and ruin everything.

Why did Sandpaw have to change? He was in love with the sarcastic Sandpaw he had grown up with! Not some push-over she-cat falling all over a _kittypet _turned warrior.

Dustpaw's frown deepened as he watch Sandpaw stare into Fireheart's green eyes. Love and affection passed between the two cats. Dustpaw wanted to heave.

* * *

**Never Ending Love (Song: I've got a never ending love for you by John Fogerty)**

Ashfur watched as Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw yelled at each other. He felt a pur rip through him when Squirrelpaw turned and came over to him.

He did not mean to hurt Brambleclaw's feelings but he loved Squirrepaw and he doubted he would ever stop. She was a beautiful and talented young she-cat who was almost ready to be a warrior.

Ashfur grinned when he layed down and Squirrelpaw curled up beside him, their pelts brushing, sending a pleasant shiver up his spine.

He loved Squirrelpaw so much and he was determined not to let Brambleclaw get in the way. Nothing would stop him from loving the she-cat. Nothing.

* * *

**Amazing (Song: Amazed by Lonestar)**

Firepaw watched excitedly as Tigerclaw walked toward him. He admired the older warrior and he hoped that he had noticed his improving skills.

He was let down though when Tigerclaw passed him with a snarl and headed toward Darkstripe who was curled up, lying in the shadows of the warrior's den.

Firepaw frowned, not noticing when Graypaw stalked up to him and sat beside him, eating a mouse. Firepaw watched and felt jelousy burn in his stomach when Darkstripe and Tigerclaw shared tounges, whispering something back and forth.

Firepaw felt his claws dig into the dead vole in front of him. He wanted to be like that with the amazing warrior. Be close to the powerful tom. He desired it, so very much.

He sighed when he noticed he'd practically shredded his meal. He sighed and glanced one more time at his love before turning his back.

* * *

**Revenge (Song: Big Green Tractor by Jason Aldean)**

Bluestar couldn't explain the pain she felt when she learned of Tigerclaw's betrayal. Her most loyal warrior, or atleast she had thought he was. How could she have been so wrong?

She shifted in her bed of moss, numb. She felt her rational thoughts disappearing, desperate to blame this on someone, anyone but Tigerclaw or her.

StarClan.

Yes, it was all StarClan's fault! How could they let this happen? How could they let her heart break like this? Let her mind deteriorate into nothingness. She would not let this happen, she vowed. She would get her revenge against StarClan. She knew she would! Just watch. She would get them back for making Tigerclaw betray her. She would...

* * *

**Follow (Song: Follow Me by Uncle Kracker)**

Darkstripe snarled and glared at the orange kittypet who thought he was actually going to become a warrior.

He let his eyes narrow even more when he noticed Tigerclaw's interest, him watching the kittypet-apprentice with a disturbing predatory glance. Darkstripe had a feeling in his stomach that the predatory glance was not about Tigerclaw wanting to killing the kittypet, far from it...

No! Darkstripe snarled and started sharing tounges with Tigerclaw, satisfaction filling him when the other tom followed his example.

"There's something about him, Darkstripe..."

Darkstripe paused briefly. "He would never follow you."

Tigerclaw sighed sadly and nodded. "I know..."

* * *

**Loyalty (Song: Coutesy of the Red, White, and Blue by Toby Keith)**

Graystripe watched Fireheart out of the corner of his eye. The orange tom was giving him the cold shoulder, mauling over the fact that Graystripe was basically betraying ThunderClan by being with Silversream.

He felt he should feel guilty about causing Fireheart so much trouble but he loved Silverstream too much to risk lettign Fireheart tell anyone,

He was suddenly very happy that Fireheart was his best friend and wouldn't betray his trust... would he?

Graystripe shook hsi head and climbed out of the hi bed of moss. He didn't even glance at Fireheart as he left to go meet Silverstream.

He loved Fireheart so much that he considered him a brother. He hoped Fireheart felt the same way and didn't betray that trust.

* * *

**Don't Leave (Song: Stay by Sugarland)**

Tigerstar felt a pang in his chest when Firestar refused to give up. He didn't want to do this to the younger leader. He really didn't.

He remembered when he use to watch the tom when he was still in ThunderClan. Firestar had never known any other emotion but hate toward Tigerstar. Possibly suspicion as well.

Tigerstar let his eyes narrow as he looked into Firestar's intense green eyes. He longed to see them vibrant and full of love for him because all they showed now was betrayal. They were dull, not as bright as they use to be. He felt guilty about being the one to cause those beautiful eyes to not contain the spark anymore.

Tigerstar watched as the tom turned and left, his mind screaming at him to stop the tom. He opened his mouth, prepared to ask the tom for forgiveness but nothing came out.

A hollow and pitiful growl was the only thing that would exit his mouth. He felt like whimpering and curling into a tight ball. Another tom he cared for and loved was now walking out of his life forever.

* * *

**Manipulating (Song: She Thinks My Tractors Sexy by Kenny Chesney)**

To tell the truth, Squirrelflight was proud of herself.

She had landed to toms, both loved her unconditionally. Brambleclaw would do almost anything for her, Ashfur _would _do anything for her.

She smiled cruelly when she noticed the two toms growling and hissing at one another. Fighting over her, of course. She took great satsfaction in knowing that they would fight and she wondered if she should actually make them fight. Pretend to choose the winner then confront the loser when no one else was around and confes her undying love.

Pfft.. toms were such foolish creatures she found herself cackling in enjoyment.

* * *

**Lie (Song: In the Ayer by Will.)**

"I love you, Crowfeather."

Crowfeather stood, stalk still. Nightcloud what?

"Please tell me you love me too." The she-cat muttered out, hope filled in her eyes.

Crowfeather knew deep down what he was about to say was a lie but the she-cat he loved was unreachable.

"Yes, Nightcloud... I do l-love you."

Oh how he hated to lie.

* * *

**Deceive (Song: I'm A Little Bit More Country Than That by Easton Corbin)**

Sol snorted when he watched Blackstar convince his clan that StarClan was worthless, just a bunch of dead cats who thought they were special.

He watched in bottled-up satisfaction as the ShadowClan cats slowly started straying from the path that led to StarClan.

This is good. Tigerstar will surely be satisfied.

* * *

**There we go! Ten little drabbles.**

**What the songs inspired when listened to(in order):**

**1. Jelousy**

**2. Passionate maybe even obsessive love**

**3. Total Awe**

**4. Death and/or Betrayal**

**5. Wanting trust, craving it**

**6. Brotherly Love and Loyalty**

**7. Longing and Loneliness**

**8. Fake Love, Lust, Manipulations**

**9. Lies and forbidden love**

**10. Pretnding to be something you're not**

**I know, odd things associated with what my playlist picked but I had to work it out. I only had till the song ended before I had to move onto the next little drabble thingy. :)**

**Edit Note: Thank you.. 'um' for pointing out that mistake! I fixed it! :)**


End file.
